


First Time

by chaoticGenius



Series: Married Life with Rick [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Some Humor, Sweet love, after marriage, also let's pretend that there are male animals and not some animal pregnancy magic, by rooster meaning cock, no beta we die like men, sorry this got longer than intended, the rooster is finally out of his cage, there will be a part 3 to this since I didn't get to it yet, y'know since he works with chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticGenius/pseuds/chaoticGenius
Summary: Still a strange feeling to not live or sleep completely alone anymore. But even warmer now, at the thought of his lover being around him, them being able to cuddle when the days end and slowly drift off to sleep together.Only to wake up the next morning, having someone to greet, smile at and kiss you.
Relationships: Male Farmer | Yuto (Mineral Town)/ Rick (Harvest Moon)
Series: Married Life with Rick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the sequel from the first part of the series! Sorry, it became so long haha  
> And as said in the tags, there will be another part very soon since I didn't get to it yet..  
> Depending on the reaction (or how I feel) I'll continue to write more or might even take suggestions to fill the tag with more nice mlm (if I'm feelin' wild even wlw) content  
> Have fun and please leave feedback!  
>  ~~please don't be too mean, i tried~~

Just as Rick closed the door to the bathroom did Yuto dare to take a deep breath. He felt embarrassed to feel like a silly teenager who's losing it over the attention of their crush. Except that this was his life now. And he feels like he will need a lot more time to adjust to that.

While dating they didn't have much time to spend together, as both were busy most of the time. But now they got their mornings and evenings to spend together, which is a new aspect. More time to actually flirt and bask in that warm feeling that only they share.  
  
Thinking about it, Yuto made a mental note to declare war on his partner for his shameless and smooth flirting he suddenly started. Revenge or even a challenge; who can make the other blush more. Haha! That'll show him. That made Yuto grin like an idiot.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and refocus before he went back to the- ah, wait. Maybe turn the lamp on the nightstand on and the ceiling light off. Good idea, setting a rather cozy mood. So he did, and _then_ returned to the big bed.  
  
He heard the shower running in the bathroom. Still a strange feeling to not live or sleep completely alone anymore. But even warmer now, at the thought of his lover being around him, them being able to cuddle when the days end and slowly drift off to sleep together.  
  
Only to wake up the next morning, having someone to greet, smile at and kiss you. Having breakfast together. Or even spend the whole day together if another storm hits, which makes going outside impossible. A comforting thought after spending so many stormy days alone and scared when the electricity went out again for hours and you'd be sure that any moment the roof will be blown away or rocks and branches crash through your window-  
  
Yuto shook his head again as he almost teared up at those memories. It's over now, no more of those days. Now it's him _and_ Rick.  
  
He heard the shower still running as he rolled left and right over the bed while thinking about his partner. About them spending their first actual night together, as the one after the wedding had them busy with celebrating and the Town's traditional ceremonies until morning. It was nice and the people made amazing food.  
  
Which reminds him, he wanted to ask Lillia-, oh right, his now mother-in-law, about a recipe. Because what she made was delicious. Oh and Manna about the pie recipe. He's gotta make it sometime for Rick, although nothing will ever beat his beloved Hot Spring Eggs.  
  
He chuckled at that and turned to lay on his back, splayed across the bed like a sea star while staring at the softly illuminated ceiling. _I really am super lucky now_ , he thought.  
  
And just moments later he heard the door open with slow steps approaching him. So he lifted his head to look for a moment, to appreciate for a brief second how good his husband looked in the same attire as him, big t-shirt and underwear, and let it fall back again.  
  
“And what's that now?” Rick asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“Big Bed.”  
  
“Yes, I see. But are you going to make room for me on it too?”  
  
Yuto lifted his head again and playfully squinted his eyes “ _Make me._ ” This was a challenge. He hoped Rick would play along and not take him too serious. That's why he sharply exhaled through his nose as a silent laugh.  
  
Now both eyebrows are up. “Oh yeah?” Rick shot back and tried to climb to the left side of him. Yuto quickly occupied that space with his left arm and leg. Rick suppressed a chuckle and retreated to try again on the right side. Same again.  
  
“You really don't want me on the bed, huh?”  
  
“You gotta fight for it.” Yuto grinned.  
  
“Oh do I?” he said, already plotting a strategy.  
  
“I think you are forgetting something..” Rick started again, which puzzled Yuto. He looked up again as he saw Rick cracking his knuckles and wriggling his fingers. What? Why was Rick grinning like this?  
  
“..you forgot. That I grew up with a stubborn little sister. Which made me learn a few techniques. To get what I want.”  
  
With a sudden quick jump Rick landed above him and started tickling him, attacking his sides and armpits. “NO-! AHAHAH-!” Yuto yelled out in laughter, writhed under him and pulled his hands to his chest in an attempt to protect himself, failing. They both yelled and laughed.  
  
“How about this? Hahaha!” Rick laughed triumphant while continuing his attacks. Little did he expect Yuto to grab his shoulders, flipping them over and now him getting attacked with precise tickles. Now he was the one writhing and laughing.  
  
“Yeah, how about that, huh?” Yuto grinned, claiming victory and having fun with this. But little did he expect that Rick would attack him even in that position.  
  
This went on until the strength left Yuto and he dropped himself to the left of Rick; both stopping their attacks and breathing out the last few laughs from the fight, until they stopped moments later and were only catching their breath.  
  
Yuto's arm and hand laid across Rick's chest, so he was able to feel him breathing.  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he felt so careless and lightheaded. Neither did Rick.  
  
As they were breathing more normally again, Rick, taking note of the hand on his chest, took it into his right hand and intertwined their fingers.  
  
It took Yuto a moment to register what's happening so he shifted his head to look at Rick, who looked back. They tightened their grip for a moment and giggled with a blush before shifting into each others arms.   
  
Yuto, having his head in the crook of Rick's neck and having his arms around him, couldn't let the smile disappear as he watched his partner's chest rise and fall while he breathed moments long.  
  
“This feels nice.” Rick said quietly, breaking the silence. His partner hummed in agreement. He could honestly lay like this forever.  
  
Just as he finished that thought, Rick shifted his arm to run a hand through his partner's hair. Okay, NOW Yuto could lay like this forever. He is sure he died during that tickle fight and the Harvest Goddess took him to heaven. There is no other explanation.  
  
Cherry on top of that: Rick shifted his head to place a kiss on top of Yuto's head.  
  
Who now was turning red again as said (metaphorical) cherry. He dug his face deeper into the crook of Rick's neck and let out his desperately distressed noise from earlier again. The other only chuckled “I love that noise, it's so cute.” he said quietly and placed another kiss on his head.  
  
Yuto turned his head to look at Rick. “You're doing that on purpose!” he protested red faced and hid his face again “and i'm not cute” he added muffled.  
  
Rick giggled “Yes you are! I can't help it!” he kissed his head again. And again. “One of the reasons I fell in love with you.” And again. He could give him a thousand more kisses. “ _my cute husband._ ” he whispered smoothly next to his ear.  
  
Yuto let out a muffled yell. Okay, enough. He can't lose another fight. Plus Rick is having too much fun torturing him and he wants some of that too.  
  
He reached out blindly to search for the nearest pillow, luckily he got it and flung it to hit Rick's head. He tried his best to be gentle, first of all to show that he was joking and second of all Rick was still wearing his glasses.  
  
“Hey, ow!” Rick pretended to be hurt and chuckled. Another hit and Rick put his hands up to block the attack. Just what Yuto wanted. Now that he's free of the 'torture chamber', he got up and quickly straddled Rick's waist to continue flinging the pillow.  
  
Rick laughed and stretched his arms out to prevent further attacks, but he didn't know that it played into Yuto's cards, who grabbed one of his wrists with his free hand, quickly dropped the pillow to grab the other one and pin both of them down above Rick's head.  
  
“Hah, I won.” Yuto grinned, pleased with his victory.  
  
Rick tried to free himself from the grip, not too hard though and huffed a laugh. “Alright, I surrender.” he opened his fists to flat hands, to show he's given up.  
  
“Do you apologize for what you've done? Shamelessly flirting to make me bashful and even enjoying seeing me struggle to endure it?” he asked playfully serious with a cheeky smile. Rick mimicked his expression.  
  
“Never! I will never apologize for the act of love!” he played this dramatic role well. But damn it, that was smooth, he's winning again!  
  
“So...” Yuto slowly let go of the wrists and intertwined their fingers, “..you agree to be my challenger? In a fight of love and honor: who is better in making his partner go weak?” he smiled and lowered his face until he was mere inches away from Ricks face. He silently hoped this attempt was working. Rick's eyes went wide as he processed the words, blush growing brighter, finally letting out a chuckle.  
  
“ _With pleasure, my Dear_ ” he whispered back and closed his eyes as Yuto closed the distance between them, locking lips in a slow, sensual kiss.  
  
Overwhelmed by the warm feeling spreading through his body, Yuto suddenly went on autopilot. They parted from the kiss for a few seconds to look at each other through lidded eyes. Both faces tinted with a deeper blush, lips parted to breathe slowly. Another few seconds passed before they processed their feelings and locked lips again, this time more eager and moving their lips in sync. Yuto squeezed the hands he was holding, before getting and equally tight squeeze back in response. He let out low hums from his throat while their breathing sped up.  
  
Foreheads and noses pressed to one another they parted again about an inch. Both breathing into each other's mouths. Before Yuto swallowed and carefully stuck out his tongue a little bit to try and lick over Rick's bottom lip. Resulting in his partner sharply exhaling and inhaling with a silent moan. Growing more confident in his experiments he put his tongue back and instead took the bottom lip in between his teeth and softly bit and pulled it. Actually now pulling a short whine from his lips and having him twitch underneath him. “ _ah yuto_ ” he whispered desperately before they locked lips again.  
  
Yuto's hands grew tired of holding so he let go and sneaked one into his partner's hair to pull them lightly. The other resting on his shoulder.  
  
Rick didn't waste any time as well. With his hands freed again, he let them roam over his partner's body. Back and shoulders and arms. Delighted to be able to feel them up and down.  
  
They parted the kiss to breathe again but Yuto didn't stop there. He kept kissing downwards to his jaw, feeling the sharpness underneath his lips. “ _yuto.._ ” he heard his partner again and dipped his head lower to pepper his neck with kisses.  
  
To his surprise Rick tilted his head and stretched his neck to give him better access before breathing out a shaky moan. So he took that opportunity to give him more. Licking a streak up before placing more open mouthed kisses, making unintentional smacking noises against the wet skin. Scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Eventually starting to gently suck on a few spots, gaining some delicious whines from his partner who seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Just as Yuto was about to go for an actual bite in the soft crook of Rick's neck, he moved his hips back to sit a bit more comfortable when he felt something hard poking his behind.  
  
**_OH-_**  
  
His heart rate shot up, accompanied by a sudden moan of Rick and he was back to reality. He startled and became too aware just _how_ he'd been sitting while he was-  
  
He climbed off of Rick and sat by his side while stammering for words of apology. He got carried away before they even talked about _things_. Did he force this onto his partner? Did he go too far??  
  
Words gushed out of him without knowing what they meant. He didn't even hear Rick calling out to him.  
  
“Hey, _Yuto!_ ” he sounded worried but it made him stop talking. Rick sat up and (sheepishly) covered his crotch with the pillow.  
  
“It's alright. Really. You did nothing wrong” he assured him. “No need to apologize. ..if anything I need to apologize.” before Yuto could protest he continued  
  
“Because I wanted to talk to you about.. things.. before. But I didn't know how to start. And ended up wasting time where we could've settled things.” he gave an apologetic look, before he huffed a laugh “but then one thing lead to another and-” he couldn't stop a smile “..it was nice” he admitted more quietly “-beautiful even.”  
  
Their eyes met moments later “I'm sorry I worried you so much.” he reached out a hand to hold Yuto's.  
  
“So I want to settle some things, so we don't need to worry anymore and-” he looked away for a moment shyly “-continue to love each other.” He blinked and looked back up. “ _I love you, Yuto._ ”he whispered with an honest heart.  
  
“ _I love you, too_ ” was the response and they leaned in for a short but sweet kiss.  
  
“But I'm still sorry, so let's talk now.” Yuto finished and shifted to sit a bit more comfortable while thinking about where to begin.  
  
“I, uhm-” it was actually Rick who started, taking a brief moment to consider his wording. “..I think first thing I need to say is that I'm.. quite unfamiliar with sex. Human at least.” he added which made both chuckle. Yeah when growing up around farm animals you get to know a few things about them mating.  
  
Not surprising though. “Me too.” Yuto started “WELL- at least in _actual_ _practice._ ” he added and became a bit shy. He couldn't help but notice Rick's surprised expression, so he sighed and continued “I've...actually done some research in the past.. about how it'll work and what to do.”  
  
To his surprise Rick's expression changed into a rather..delighted one? He seemed relieved.  
  
“A-a-also..” Yuto got a bit more nervous but he knew he could trust his partner. But that still got him to quiet down and look away shyly, “..I've- tried.. a few things.. with myself.. when I was alone..” he admitted and flushed even more. Actually confessing something like this, _actually talking about sex, **with a partner**_ , not knowing the reaction, made him question if he should stop talking about it. But Rick doesn't seem bothered but listened carefully. So he didn't stop.  
  
“..I tried to get to know myself better.. what I liked and.. how some things worked..” he looked up again for a moment “..I hope that doesn't disgust you..” he worried with a weak laugh.  
  
“No! Why should it?” Rick responded in defense. “I actually admire that you were able to test out your sexual preferences and _desires_.” now it was his turn to get red. “Heh.. because, as you can imagine, since I grew up here, and spent my nights sleeping in the same room as my family.. it was actually.. very hard, to say the least.” he huffed a laugh. And Yuto could imagine. Not being able, _especially during puberty_ , to have an outlet for that hormonal mess going on, was just _awful_.  
  
“I can imagine... I'm sorry to hear that” Rick shook his head “Ah, don't be. I'm okay.” he shifted a bit closer to be able to hold both of Yuto's hands. “Besides.. now you can teach me some things. Because I'm ready to _learn_.” a flirting grin appearing on his face. Damn it, not again.. but wait, now he could actually compete.   
  
“ _Teach_ , or-” Yuto focused on intertwining their fingers again and bringing them up to his face. He looked back through half lidded eyes “- _experience_ them with you?” he closed his eyes and placed kisses on Rick's fingers, just like he did earlier, before opening them again to see his partner's wide-eyed, flushed face. _yesss_..  
  
Actually, feeling _very_ bold right now, he let his eyes fall shut again before continuing to kiss a finger. Nipping at if a few times before opening his mouth and guiding it inside with his lips. He felt Rick twitch and gasp out.  
  
Keeping his eyes shut, he shifted his hand to form an outstretched finger with his partner's hand. Taking it further in, flattening his tongue or gently swirling around it while trying to suck it. He lidded an eye to see how his partner reacted to that new experience. _Beautifully_. Chewing on his bottom lip, suppressing heavy breathing, while his eyes focused on the action and his other hand clutched the pillow in his lap.  
  
So he slowly pulled the finger out, lidded both eyes while keeping eye contact and gave a last, slow lick from the base to the tip before ending with a satisfied, flirty grin while pressing the finger to his lips. He chuckled in amusement to Rick's reaction and pulled him closer.  
  
“ _Come here_ ” he whispered before locking lips, feeling a moan escape into his mouth which he gladly swallowed. Since he was so successful riling his partner up, they basically devoured each other. More lip biting and pulling and very occasional tongues feeling each other.  
  
While distracting Rick with his actions, Yuto managed to pull the pillow out of his lap and place behind him by the headboard. He tried to guide his partner backwards, closer to the pillows to lean back.  
  
Rick got the memo and slowly moved backwards until he felt the pillow under his hand. “Hold on a sec-” Yuto said quickly as they parted from the kiss to arrange the pillows behind Rick so he could lay down but still be propped up without being uncomfortable or straining himself. “ _Good, lean back._ ” Yuto whispered satisfied as he locked lips again to push him back himself until he was propped up by his elbows but also supported by the pillows. “Is it good like this?” he asked as he parted to give Rick a moment to adjust a little. Oh, and he decided to take off his glasses to place on the nightstand. His eyes weren't that bad so he was still able to see everything that's happening.  
Yuto sat next to him, eyes wandering for a brief moment downwards to see how, uh, Rick was feeling. Still good it seems.  
  
“Yeah,” Rick spoke again “-thanks, Dear” and smiled up to him.  
  
“Good.” Yuto whispered with a mimicked smile before leaning in to kiss him more, this time less eager but just as loving.  
He placed a hand on Rick's chest, feeling his quick heartbeat.

After some time he started to gently run it up and down his torso, making slow circles. Circling the middle of his chest, his stomach, his shoulder. He felt occasional moans against his lips and took it as a sign to continue. Further confirmed by a hand that was placed on his thigh that gave gentle squeezes. So he let his hand circle Rick's pecks. Slowly. After settling for one of them and the circles growing smaller, he settled his hand and only moved his fingers to find his nipple. Rick let out a low hum that vibrated against his lips.  
  
Actually, Yuto moved his hand again. Down, to find the hem of his shirt and slowly sneaking a hand under it. Which made them more excited, Rick's breathing fastened.  
  
Yuto continued to rub circles until he settled on the nipple from earlier and worked his fingers to fully erect it, gaining more moans into his mouth. So he gently rubbed and massaged the sensitive bud between two fingers, before moving to the other one, giving the same treatment.  
  
“ _aahhh.._ ” Rick moaned quietly when they parted so Yuto could kiss down to his neck once again, reaching his collarbone.

He wanted to go lower but the shirt was in his way so he snuck his hand down, back to the hem. “Can I..” he started quietly in between kisses “..take your shirt off, please?” and hoped Rick was comfortable enough for it.  
  
“mhmm” was the response with a nod as he sat up and helped taking off his shirt before leaning back again.  
  
Yuto couldn't help but stare, speechless, shirt still in hand he felt like what he was looking at was illegal. For his eyes at least. Because he was certain he was looking at an angel. Sculpted by goddesses, sent from the heavens, just perfect in every way.  
  
Rick got a bit self conscious and shyly covered his clothed erection with a hand. “I-I'm sorry if you expected something..else” he looked away and Yuto quickly shook his head. “N-n-no! I- I'm- I'm just-” he pinched his arm to make sure he was awake, leaving Rick puzzled.  
  
He swallowed before he breathed “you- _are absolutely gorgeous_ ” Why did talking feel so difficult?  
  
“I'm just so, _so, **so**_ lucky I married you.” he finished.  
  
Rick seemed to relax at his honest words, although he didn't know what about him was 'gorgeous' since he felt like he was quite average. “Thank you, Dear” he responded softly.  
  
“But..” he wasn't done yet, as he eyed Yuto next to him. “Why don't you show what _you_ got?” he flirted as he pulled the attention away from himself.  
  
Yuto looked down at his shirt. It was fair, so they were both equally exposed. Plus he would've taken it off sooner or later anyway. “Alright~” he flirted back and made a short show of taking his shirt off slowly.  
  
Now kneeling next to his partner, equally naked, equally hard, equally blushed he actually felt at ease. Rick had a similar reaction to him “ _wow.._ ” was all that he breathed out before reaching a hand out to touch his toned stomach.  
To be fair, Yuto had to do more maintenance work on his farm and field, swinging tools day in and out; so no wonder he gained a few more muscles.  
  
“ _I love you. So very much._ ” Rick whispered as he continued to admire his husband. To which the compliment resulted in his heart being filled with joy and love.  
  
He leaned down again to continue where they had stopped.

Giving a short kiss on the lips before quickly kissing down, back to his neck where he has been before. The hand returning to the nipple and gently tickling it, resulting in a moan as response and ragged breathing. It made him feel warm and confident, being able to make his partner feel this good.

“You good?” he asked quietly, stopping for a moment to make sure.

Rick swallowed and quickly nodded “ _yeah.._ ”

“Please give me a sign when something gets too much or uncomfortable” Yuto really did his research well, it can get hard to voice out discomfort during intimate actions, so he read having a 'safeword' is quite helpful.

“A sign?” Rick asked quietly. Yuto gave another kiss to his collarbone “mhm” before looking up. “Something simple to say or do. Like 'red' or 'apple' or a knock, which lets me know that you feel unwell. And it's easier to express,” he gave another kiss to his shoulder before sitting back “because I want you-, _us_ , to feel well, you know?” he traced a hand from Rick's sternum to his stomach, before pulling back and looking up.

Rick processed the words before he nodded “Sounds helpful. Uhm.. h-how about 'apple'?” he suggested “We'll say 'apple' if we're uncomfortable with something?”

Yuto smiled because he picked up so quickly “Sounds good. Remember it, Love.” he said before shifting one knee between Rick's knees and bending down again to resume kissing his neck and collarbone while tracing his torso with a hand. He was glad to hear his partner was still excited.

So he continued for a few more moments until starting to slowly kiss further down. Along his sternum. Gaining more excited, quiet moans from his partner. A good sign. So he kissed along his peck until he reached the nipple he gave less attention to before, giving slow kisses and closing his lips around it to give a few tickling licks with a gentle suck.

“ _Haah-!_ ” Rick moaned out before covering his mouth with a hand to suppress more loud _or lewd_ noises as he resumed to whimper behind his hand. Which Yuto noticed and let go to look up “Hey,” he said gently while carefully taking his wrist to uncover his mouth. “you don't have to worry about making noises. There's nobody around, we're alone. ..and I _love_ hearing you.” he added “ _..it sounds sexy_ ” he whispered before kissing the hand he was holding. Rick nodded “ _okay, ..thank you_ ” he whispered back, red faced. Then he put his hand up to Yuto's head, gently stroking his hair before giving a very light push down again, which he followed to continue lovingly kissing the nipple and tickling the other.

Closing his eyes, this time Rick tried to overcome his nervousness and let his moans out as they came. Sometimes louder, sometimes hummed, sometimes breathed. He tightened his grip in his partner's hair from time to time and gained more pleasure from the feedback.

Yuto wanted to give all he got to make this perfect for Rick. And himself too. So he noticed from the noises and breathing that his partner was getting closer. He stopped carefully by slowly kissing upwards to his collarbone again and resting his hand by his waist. Ricks breathing slowed down again and his moans became breathier.

Leaving a gentle suck to his collarbone, going up to kiss his neck, further up to his jawline, kissing along to reach his ear. “ _you're doing amazing, my love_ ” he whispered as he gently bit his earlobe while his hand traced his torso again. Gaining a low whine from it. “ _mhm.. but you're doing all the work.._ ” he breathed out in response.

Yuto continued kissing and sucking the neck right under his ear. “ _oh, don't worry about it, we'll get to it_ ” he chuckled quietly as he paused for a moment to focusing on his neck again. Rick couldn't process his words immediately, lost in the sensation while continuing making satisfied noises.

His hand was making slow motions up and down. Inching closer to the hip each time until finally deciding to rest on it, still nervous about going the next step. But the noises Rick made sounded so sweet to his ears, that he wanted to hear more of it, to give him the pleasure he deserves.

So he decided to try it out and carefully move his hand to the clothed erection, gently placing his hand on it. Rick opened his mouth to breathe out a moan, eyes tightly shut. But he didn't use the safeword.

Yuto stopped kissing to look at his partner's face while slowly moving his hand up and down, closing around the erection and feeling it's girth. What a gorgeous sight, he thought. Lips parted, blushed face, head tilted back, little red marks blossoming on his pale neck, simply beautiful. He had to kiss him, steal those lips and feel the escaping moans against his. So he did and Rick immediately kissed back.

Stroking his clothed erection a bit firmer, swallowing more sweet, silent moans.  
" _y-yuto.._ ” he managed to breathe out. “ _-ore.. ...m-more.._ ” he was so quiet even from up close that Yuto almost didn't hear it. But he did and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

Deciding he wanted more as well he left his partner's lips to kiss straight downwards, leaving him surprised for a moment. Until he suddenly realized and let out a gasped whine. His hand returning to his partner's hair, needing to hold onto something, just in time before his partner reached his crotch.

Yuto looked up for a moment before closing his eyes and going further down. His lips halted at the waistband of the underwear, placing a few more kisses on his skin while thinking for a moment. He decided to leave them a little bit longer and kissed down to the erection that has been staining the underwear already. So Rick would have to put on new ones in the morning anyway, he can live with that.

Sticking out his tongue he tried to kiss and lick along the length as best as possible. He hoped Rick could hold on a little bit longer, enjoying this current moment. He reached the tip to lick and suck at it through the fabric. He already tasted the salty wetness and noticed the unique smell. He honestly loved it.

Not long after that, his hands went up to hook under the waistband of the underwear and slowly pulled them down, only to free his erection.

Yuto had to open his eyes to look at it. “ _wow.._ ” he breathed and smiled. Seeing his first partner's, _husband's_ , erection felt so special he couldn't believe his luck. A very normal size and some pubic hair, matching his hair color. He felt his mouth water so he quickly continued kissing his groin, the spot where his precum had already landed, licking it clean before reaching with a hand to guide the erection towards his lips.

Kissing at the base, the side, the underside, tracing his lips along the veins to reach the tip, which he kissed as well. He decided to look at his partner's face for a moment and saw his eyes looking back at him. Face still deeply flushed and a hand nervously holding his cheek, trying not to cover his mouth too much.

Yuto could only smile, which must be a strange sight, next to an erection that he held. “ _Hey handsome~_ ” he dared to flirt. Which caused Rick to make a distressed noise that sounded similar to Yuto's, funny. So he chuckled at that reaction and turned his attention back to his husband's _handsome_ dick. At least in his opinion.

He took a moment to remove the underwear completely, Rick lifting his hips to help, before shifting in between his legs, laying down comfortably and wrapping an arm around one of the legs. Now he got to see his balls, too. He didn't want to repeat himself but could also not stop thanking the gods for blessing him like this.

His unoccupied hand got placed by the hip before leaning down to give kisses to his inner thighs, sometimes daring to suck or even lightly bite into the soft flesh. Receiving surprised moans from it.

Oh, but then he suddenly felt a hand on his, how Rick tried to take it off his hip to intertwine their fingers and hold his hand tightly. It honestly felt like a sweet gesture and Yuto returned to lovingly kiss the other thigh.

Moments later he moved back to his crotch to place a few kisses on his balls and the skin next to it, not minding the hair. Trying to continue on his length he realized he couldn't kiss properly without it yielding back. So he had to let go of the hand for a moment to reach around and guide it back to his head, for his partner to hold onto. Yuto looked up to receive a thankful look and to smile back.

Closing his eyes again he took the shaft to guide the tip to his lips, giving a few sweet kisses before adding flicks of his tongue in between. He tasted the precum, which still didn't bother him, so he didn't wait and closed his lips around the tip to take him slowly further into his mouth.

“ _oh sweet goddess-_ ” he heard Rick curse from above and took it as a good sign, accompanied by a firmer grip in his hair.

He started bobbing his head slowly on the first few inches with his tongue pressed to the underside. Adding to it he started moving his hand that's been holding him to stroke what he didn't reach yet.

A sudden twitch in Rick caused his hips to thrust upwards, which caught Yuto by surprise for a moment. “ _i-i'm so-sorry-_ ” he tried to apologize but his partner didn't mind and shook his head lightly. If he was pleased by it so much to cause him to react like that...?

Yuto tried to ease his jaw while inching lower and lower, testing how far he can go until reaching the back of his oral cavity. Backing up a bit to prevent sudden thrusts into his throat. He would lie if he said he didn't try to train his gag reflex, but he'd still like to prevent a sudden trigger.  
Hollowing his cheeks he tried his best to suck and use his tongue to cause friction.

“Ha-aahh-!” Rick moaned out as he threw his head back at that sensation. His twitching increased which caused more unintentional hip thrusts but Yuto seemed to take it well. Even increasing the speed, accompanied by some satisfied humming that resulted low vibrations.

Rick felt lightheaded and his climax rapidly approaching. He couldn't stop moaning out so he tried to warn his partner by tugging his hair. Who took that sign to go further up again and rapidly bobbing around his tip while helping him finish with his hand.

His orgasm hit in waves, and Yuto did his best to guide him through it. Massaging the shaft and balls while his other hand stroked his leg. He felt more liquid entering his mouth and considered if he should swallow or not.

He decided to do it, to accompany his partner until he's finished.  
Which didn't take that much longer and he felt the dick in his hand go soft, so he pulled out and placed a few last kisses while catching his breath.

Looking up he saw that Rick was still coming down and catching his breath as well. His chest rose and fell slower and slower until he breathed more normally again.

Yuto climbed up to hug him and felt Rick wrapping his arms around him as well. He wasn't sure after what he just swallowed if Rick would ki- _oh-!  
_Yes, he kissed him. Pressing their lips together for a few moments in afterglow bliss.

“I _**absolutely**_ _love_ you.” Rick had to tell him, “ _-goddess, thank you_ _ **so**_ _much_ ” he breathed.

“Anything for my Love” Yuto smiled, overjoyed from everything.

A few moments of them just breathing passed. “...wait” Rick spoke up again, confusion in his voice while turning to look at his partner.

“..when I- ..finished how di-” realization hitting him and forming an expression on his face.

“..you- ..no-” Yuto knew what he meant and nodded sheepishly.

“i- ..swallowed it all..” he admitted quietly.

Heat rising to Rick's face again he hid it behind his hands, “ _oh goddess nooo.._ ” not being able to hide his embarrassment.

“My Dear, you didn't have to do that!” he added worried

“But I wanted to.” Yuto responded, “I didn't mind.” was his honest answer, “ _..also my husband tasted good~_ ” he had to add for more embarrassment.

More distressed noises left his partner as he chuckled in response.

“But you didn't even.. get to finish” Rick pointed out.

Oh, right. He didn't receive enough attention or friction to finish but he was too busy being responsive for his husband's orgasm. But as he stated earlier, they'd get to it.

So he propped himself up a bit, “Ready for round 2?” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~how to write? how does conjugation work and using the right indicative? how does english work? too many breaks? breaks at the wrong places? too many 'he/him/his's, 'and's or 'then's? too unrealistically written? too detailed? too ooc? helppp~~
> 
> Part 3 will be out in a few days.
> 
> come yell at me at [chaotic-genius.tumblr.com](https://chaotic-genius.tumblr.com)


End file.
